


Healing

by kannuki_neru



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannuki_neru/pseuds/kannuki_neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei tasted like cherries and it felt like safety, like the sight of home after a long journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

Somewhere along the way they decided to move in together. It was probably after Sei literally ripped off the upper buttons of Youko's blouse and said she couldn't go on like this anymore. She looked very determined and very eager to rip off the remaining buttons or simply tear the clothes to shreds.   
  
Youko was astounded - she underestimated her old friend, she should have known better than to play with fire. She kept on telling herself that this was flirting, that she didn't have whatever it was that Sei needed.  
  
But Sei's expression told her otherwise,  _My heart isn't even mine, but you can take it_  
  
"How can you give away something that doesn't belong to you?" Youko half-heartedly slapped away her hand. Once more she tried to be an eloquent and calm Rosa Chinensis, but she already knew she had lost.   
  
"You started it. Or I did. It was a long time ago. If you didn't want it, why even bother continuing all of this? You never waste time on things you don't need." Sei's words came out quick and sharp, she looked like she was in pain but at the same time triumphant. "Don't be afraid. It won't disappear if you grasp it." she added more gently and for a moment Youko tried to believe it.  
  
She still should have known better, but for this woman, she could take a risk.   
  
Sei reached out and touched her lips with her hand, with an unvoiced plea, demand maybe, and Youko leaned in. Sei tasted like cherries and it felt like safety, like the sight of home after a long journey and Youko wondered who was healing whom.


End file.
